Outcaster
by linifer
Summary: She was an outcast. He was a prodigy. She was poor, he rich.She liked tacos. He liked hotdogs. Yeah now you really know how diffrent they are. Lol This is Funny belive me. Itachixoc
1. Chapter 1

**Outcast**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto**

* * *

She went to school with him, though he never gave her the time of day. After freshmen year, she didn't care anymore, if he knew she existed, or if he just saw her as another face in the crowd. She was ignored by everyone, so she decided it was best if she just stayed away from them all.

Now she had prosper just that. She stayed away from them, and they left her alone. Nothing lost, nothing gained, and that was just how she liked it.

The bell rang, as Misaki pushed her chair away from her wooden desk. She walked out of the simple history class, that she thought was a little to easy, but her sensais thought she was just at this level.

Her next class was artistic music, which was her favorite. Only because not many kids take that class. The matority of them took they easiest class available, cooking. Artistic music class made her feel some what complete from the hole that was missing inside her The only class where she actually tried her best, the class that was actually a challenge for her.

The sensai in this class was not particularly the most ambitious He usually sat there and drank his tea, and eat his rice balls. He didn't usually get up from his in school recliner, though she liked him best, next to all her other sensais.

Her other sensais, usually cared about her. And that quality was what she hated most in a person. Why can't they all just mind their own business? Well her artistic music sensai, did just that, he minded his own business, and didn't care if she had problems on her mind, or if she was a jolly happy kid. He kept private and school life, separate.

Misaki, entered the small music room, and as always the teacher,Asuma, was sitting in his overly large recliner. Misaki always thought that chair was more of a small sofa, than a recliner. Asuma looked up from his steaming tea, and smiled slightly at her. She kept her face still, and emotionless.

"Someday I will be able to get you to smile, Misaki-chan, "He said grinning peacefully. He handed her a complicated sheet of music and told her to play it. He made his chair to recline back. He relaxed his self, and closed his eyes ready to take on the soothing music, that was about to be produced by his most talented pupil.

She sat down onto the furnished black wooden seat, that seemed to have a special shine. She placed her slender, fingers onto the keys of the grand black piano, and played her tremendously complicated song, that she composed herself. She closed her eyes, not needing to see the notes, that she so carefully memorized already.

And so she started to play, all through the class, not stopping to even rest her aching fingers. Asuma watched with amazement in his gleaming eyes. This pupil has far surpassed his own talent, and started to develop a unique skill of her own. He watched as she rocked back and forth from the movement of the music. Her fingers moving furiously back and forth along the keys.

The bell rang, bringing Misaki back to reality, which would happen often when she really got into the music. She sighed and picked up the music sheet that she hadn't even so glanced at all class. She handed it gingerly over to the teacher, who silently smiled softly at her. She let a ghostly grin slip past her perked pink lips, as she turned to leave the class.

Walking through the halls she spotted the group of kids that usually were in the cheer leading squad, and or football team. She didn't really like being in their presence, since if she was, they would soon become bored of their current topic. And start to try and talked to her. Usually they just wanted to pick on her for her dull clothing, or her pale skin, or just the fact that she was a loner.

She tried not to look at them, though one person in the crowd stood out to her, and she could help but stare at that particular person.

The Famous Itachi Uchiha. The prodigy that had no feelings, or so they say. They all said he was a robotic human being that only listened to his authorities, and nothing else. But she saw something they didn't see, she saw a light in his eyes, that just wanted to be set free. Set free from the society he was trapped in since birth.

She sighed and looked away, knowing that thinking about it would never actually make it happen. She chuckled inwardly at her thought that he would actually come over and started talking to her, about his problems. As the herd of kids past by, she looked back to see his long hair waver back and forth, as he walked.

She stopped at her locker to get her calculus text book. This class she thought was also to easy for her, and she was glad thats he would be able to move onto a much or advanced class after this semester.

Calculus was a piece of pie, and so she did not attend her mind to it fully. She often thought about her music in class, as to past the time.

Her closes friend ,who was a pen pale she had never met before, would often tell her she, needed to get out more instead of spending a tremendous amount of time thinking about music, and the piano. She ignored him though. She thought the more time she spent around her piano, the better than she wouldn't have to meet new people by venturing around in the world.

She feared the unknown, so venturing into her own worst fear, was the most honorable thing she could do. Other than trying to make friends that is.

After calculus was lunch, she also enjoyed this a little more than her usual classes, because it usually gave her free time to work on some new music, she had started a few days ago. In lunch she sat by herself in a small lunch table population 1. She didn't even have the right statue to sit next to the nerds, such as rock lee, or his honorable sensai Might Guy.

Her table was located right next to the populars. Like some kids, who were nerd, would love to become a popular person. And if they could not, than they would hate the populars in spite. Her standards are totally different, She did not wish to become one of them, nor did she hate them in spite. As long as they left her along she was fine with them.

She picked at carrots with her fork, and took a sip of water. She took a bite of Sushi, and decided not to continue eating. What's the use of eating if you could not enjoy it peacefully, like Asuma did. She picked up her barely touched tray, and walked over to the large black trash can. She went back o sit in her table. She closed her eyes, and tried to think about how her life would be if Music was not an option, though that thought could not enter her cranium. She just could not enjoy life if music had disappear She would kill herself before living that choice of life.

She was deep in thought before something squishy hit her square in the forehead. Her eyes struck open, to see the populars covering their mouths trying to suppress a laughter. She wiped her forehead, with her sleeve, before standing up. She walked towards the door, leading out of the lunch area, trying not to cause a scene. But the populars didn't want that they wanted a reaction from her. So as she past their table, someone stuck a leg out into the isle, and tripped her almost making her fall flat on her face.

"Just because you don't eat and become the skinniest girl in this school doesn't mean, you could become a popular student, like us," Rang the voice of Sakura Haruna. Misaki whipped around, and and hung Sakura up by her neck.

Misaki harshly pushed Sakura into a wall with her grip still around Sakura's neck. She growled loudly, just so all the populars could hear what she had to say,"First of all I don't want to become one of you, pathetic excuse for a human. Second I choose not to eat because, I am not hungry, not because I want to be an aneresic bitch like you. Third, you all think, you're all popular? Well you are just a group of conceded people who are just to retarded to know that you're actually a bunch of sluts that would sleep with anyone for a quarter. My clothing my be dull, but they are a big step up from your cheap, flashy, slutty clothing that probably come from the Wal-Mart!"

Misaki dropped her to the ground, and glared at her pathetic form. Sakura panted, and coughed loudly.

You psycho, you almost choked me to death, you're going to pay for that you stupid slut, oh wait how could you be a slut when you never got a guy before?"Sakura screamed, so loud that the whole cafeteria looked over. Sakura prowled forwards, towards Misaki, trying to tackle Misaki to the ground, but failed miserably, when Misaki just stepped aside to made her slide across the floor.

That struck a weird feeling nerve inside Misaki. She never felt this way before. Not totally mad, but not entirely happy. Misaki, picked Sakura up, and threw her slightly into the air, just above the knee. Misaki brought her knee up, and belted Sakura up the stomach, making her cough up blood. Sakura fell to the floor, a dull crack could be heard from the people that were close enough to hear it. Misaki bent down and whispered,"I'd rather be alone than a whore,""And what use is it to be popular when your "popular" friends don't even back you up in a fight?"I asked emphasizing the popular part.

By than a majority or the cafeteria, had made an uneven semi circle around the fight, that just occurred.

"What is going on here," called out a mature voice. Might guy came rushing over and crouched down onto the floor to check on Sakura. Guy out stretched his hand to help Sakura up, but Sakura moved away.

"I don't need help from a queer teacher, that probably raped that Lee kid." she said angerly.

"Hmm, Well since you don't seem like you need to got o the nurse's office, I'll send you strait to the principals office."He said his mood not changing a bit,"OK off to the office, all of you" he pointed out Sakura, and the whole popular group, and Misaki last. "Misaki, it's OK, they started it," Guy said trying to make her feel better, but it only made her agitated. Why can't the teachers just leave her alone instead of feeling pity for her.

The journey to the principle office was a tiresome, because the whole way there Sakura complained about her stomach, and how much a Bitch Misaki was.

In front of the office no one dared be the one who knock on the door. They kept urging each other to knock. Misaki, got a headache listening so she stepped fore wards, and extended her hand she committed a small knock on the door, receiving a"come in"from the head Mistress.

Everyone gathered into the small office, and there was a awkward silent, before Misaki broke it.

"I hit Sakura in the stomach, could I go now?"

Tsunade just sat there with her head on her two hands. She thought for a Minute before saying"For committing this, everyone here will be assigned to detention, for the next week, come back here tomorrow for your assignment,"she said calmly before dismissing everyone. Everyone left without uttering another sound.

**I'm serious this time, I will not update until you guys give me at least one review**

**The next one will be good, I promise. Give me ideas because I will run out very oftne, adn Will ahev to pend the story.**

**well good luck, and may the force be with you.**

**lol **

**No really, bye R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outcaster**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto**

**Thank You -**Nickygravestone for reviewing. This chapter is for u for reviewing

* * *

"Itachi, have you found a date, yet?"asked his father.

"No father," responded Itachi as he averted his father's eyes, he knew his father excepted him to find a date for their formal, but he just can't find anyone, he would like to be seen outside of school with.

That night at home she logged into yahoo messenger.(AN-sorry for the yahoo thing, it's what I have so it's what I'm mentioning in my story). Iuprodigy17, had already logged on. This person was her pen pal. She had never met him, and she will probably never get to. But that didn't bother her, the way she thought about it, at least she had someone to talk to about her feelings.

Mnloner16 is Misaki Iuprodigy17 is Itachi

Mnloner16-Hi

Iuprodigy17-Hey

Mnloner16- How r u today, anything weird happened?

Iuprodigy17-Yes, but I didn't care about it.

Mnloner16- This girl in my school, she's part of the "populars", she was a bitch.

Iuprodigy17- Oh what did she do?

Mnloner16- Nothing important,

Iuprodigy17- Oh okay , so can I ask u where you live?

Mnloner16- Why y u like a stalker? All these years I have talked to u, u have never asked me anything

personal, and now u r going all personal on me.

Iuprodigy17- No I want to know because I want to meet u in person.

Mnloner16- Y would u want to meet me in person?

Iuprodigy17- Because **-Sigh- **alright this may be a long story. My father has an annual formal where all his stuck up friends some and dance. And my father wants me to attend this year, but the problem is I have to friend a Date. And I don't want to ask anyone in my school. But I feel comfortable talking to you, and I would like to take you to the formal. I don't care what you look like. Please can I meet you?

Mnloner16- No I don't want to go, please don't force me to this. Iuprodigy17 u know I don't like being social, and I try as hard as I can to not be social. I will still meet you, I just don't want to

got to the formal.

Iuprodigy17- Well okay, where could I meet you?

Mnloner16 – Meet me at the coffee place, in between 16st, and Madison ave. I'll be playing the piano. At 6 pm

Iuprodigy17- alright, please come, see u soon .

Iuprodigy17 logged off

Mnloner16 logged off

The next day Misaki, woke up tiredly, and went to do her normal morning routine. She grabed a granola bar, and sprinted out into the crisp morning air. The leaves have started to fall slightly, and the first signs of fall have revealed themselves.

On the way to the principal office to get her assignment, many people stopped to stare at her. Some crowded together, and started to whisper stuff like"I hope she doesn't hurt me", or "Clear the way, the psycho's coming through". It didn't bother her in the least, it kind of happened in her favor. Since now, a lot of the students were afraid of her, None of them would bother her for a pencil, or for a homework assignment.

In front of the principals office, stood a number of kids from yesterday. Sakura, wasn't here yet, and that was fine with Misaki. She didn't want to hear Sakura wine about getting Misaki back for yesterday.

She stood in the corner near the office by herself. She tried to compose another piece of music in her head, and got half way through when Sakura, came strutting down the hallway. Misaki held in a chuckle, as Sakura practically almost tripped on her heels, than tried to regain her composer. Sakura glared at Misaki, And Misaki equaling that glare. Sakura soon blinked, as tears moist her eyes. Misaki grimly smiled at Sakura's lost.

Soon the famous Itachi came walking over to the office doors, with his dogs trotting behind him. Misaki always thought it was funny how people follow others like animals. Itachi stood against the wall, and closed his eyes, as girls swoon over him.

"Who are you taking to your formal, Itachi-san?" asked one girl, after another.

"So the famous Uchiha is also having a formal. All these rich people have stupid formals for money wasting fun." Misaki thought bitterly. Though she was not poor, but also not rich, Misaki thought those snobs wasted overly hefty sums of money for something so worthless.

Misaki works for a living, though her parents have dies and left her a fortune, she had not touched that heap of money until she really needs it. She works with music for money, to survive. She hated depending on others for stuff, as so she refuses to touch her parent's money, or so help they called it.

Misaki noticed Itachi give her a glance before turning back to his "friends".

Tsunade finally came about 1 hour late, but no one dared say anything to defy her, afraid of the consequences. Everyone got assigned their jobs, some where to clean toilets, or sweep the grounds of the hallway. The only ones left where Deidara, Itachi and Misaki.

"Okay, Deidara you go help Shizune with the secretary work. Itachi, and Misaki go rake the fall leaves in the lawns all around the school. I don't want to see one leaf on the grass, when I go home today." She said warningly.

Misaki, and Itachi ventured, into the front lawns first. They each picked up rakes and started to rake the still green leaves on the perfectly cut grass. No one said a word, and the tension was as thick as taco meat. (AN- lol srry I can't help the spazz attacks I get)

Every so often, Misaki would glance at the handsome face, that was framed by the raven black hair. Though she didn't like to socialize, she couldn't resist her female feelings. She felt a warm feeling when ever near the prodigy, though she in her mind had set her own fate. That she would never be able to even talk to the prodigy with out the whole crew around him.

Neither did she know that the prodigy had often stopped to star at her to.

After school that day, she went to her usual job at the Tekono coffee shop. Three more hours until Iuprodigy17 would show up. Though she doubt he would stay to talk to her after he sees her. She didn't mind. That's the reaction she often got when people met her. She went onto stage, and started to play music by memory. She often took requests from little children who would tell her to play songs like twinkle twinkle little star, or marry had a little lamb.

But when her songs were not from request, she would play complicated originals. She would do this for hours and hours, and never get tired. Because this was her hobby, and her life. She would also get paid for it, so this was the dream job, that was made or Misaki.

The door opened quite a lot. But all of them where here to bye coffee and listen to her play the soothing music. Non of them where here to find Mnloner16.

At 6:10 the door opened once again, and someone that she never thought of, came inside.

Itachi Uchiha. (AN- pretty obvious eh?)

He stood there awkwardly, as if trying to spot something. "Was this Iuprodigy17?" She continued playing, ignoring the fact Itachi was staring strait at her.

"Misaki it's your break,"called out the owner.

"I don't want a break, "Misaki called back desperately.

"The supervisor, said all my employees have to take at least a 15 minute break or I have to close down the shop, so please take a break Misaki," he called back with a frown in between his eyes.

"Alright" she sighed. Scooting off the shiny piano bench. She walked off the stage tentatively She felt Itachi glaze on her back, boring into her skin.

Misaki began walking out the door to get some fresh air, when "Muloner16?" was called out into the air. That mere word made her stop strait in her tracks.

"Listen, I don't want to meet you Iuprodigy17" She said her voice cracking. She never Imagined, all these years taking to him online and she never thought he was Itachi Uchiha. She told him of all her problems, even the ones about him.

A tear slipped her eyes, after all these year she thought the tears had ran out, when her old folks died. I'm leaving early," she called out to her boss, and she took her messenger bag and left the shop. Itachi followed close on her trail. "Stop following me, I'm not who you think I am," Misaki called over her shoulder miserably.

"You're Muloner16, and thats all I need to know,"Called Itachi roboticly. His voice like velvet to her ears. "And you said You'd meet Iuprodigy17, why is it so different when its Itachi Uchiha?"

"Because I don't want to talk to Itachi, and or Iuprodigy17 for that matter," She said sternly, careful not to show emotion in her quivering voice. He did not respond, but he just followed her.

She walked home, and locked the doors, she cooked diner, and looked outside, and there was the prodigy sitting outside. His back leaned against the porch siding. She ate dinner and, washed the dishes, and still the prodigy sat there in the same position. She growled and thought she did not want to talk to him. Though one point in her mind told her she did.

She went in to take a shower, and came back out. She tempted her self by taking a peek at the Uchiha. At her surprise, he was still sitting there. Boy was he persistent

She opened the door slightly, and got a better look, though it seemed the Uchiha had notice, since he stood up immediately.

She went and sat down next to the spot where he sat. "Why are you so persistent?" she asked looking forwards, over the porch railing.

Itachi sat down next to her, "I don't know maybe because I was thinking we could talk in person, but I guess we can't."

"Before you knew I was Mnloner16 you ignored me like I was stinky cheese that was nibbled my rats, and could have been washed away by the current, for all you cared," (AN- sorry for the weird things she says, lol)

The prodigy did not respond though in his mind he thought,"I did know you were Mnloner16."

"Still the same I don't want to got to your formal," Misaki said with a sigh as she stood up. She walked inside shutting the door behind her. Leaving the Uchiha prodigy speechless. She kept reminding herself, that it was no big deal, and the raven haired boy would find someone else to go to the stupid formal with. He would go home, and tomorrow everything would be the same.

Misaki would sit on the side lines, as everyone else got attention. That's just the way she liked it. But she just couldn't shake the idea, that the prodigy was being sincere, and not just asking her to the formal to get a reaction from her. And so her short talks with Iuprodigy17 was now officially over.

She sat on her couch reading musical styling by Bach. (AN- idk if he really writes music or not) That night she decided to sleep on the couch, she didn't know why, but the couch seemed to make her feel more safe than her firm bed.

She looked out the window to find, the Uchiha prodigy still, as if he was dead. Though if you could not see the cold breath come out of his mouth, you would have actually thought he was dead. His limbs shook with the cold dew that hit his feminine features. She sighed as she took out a light blanket form her closet. She quietly opened the front door, and stared at the Uchiha. She threw the blanket on his still form. Misaki shivered, and crossed her arms, and looked closely at him. In his hand there was a white piece of paper. She was to ignore it, but curiosity took the better of her, before she bent own, and pryed the piece of paper from his stiff fingers.

It was wrapped in a white fancy envelope, that had golden letters engraved on the front.

_To Miss Nakamura_

So the prodigy knew she was Mnloner16 the whole time. She chuckled lonesomely at the fact she didn't figure out that Itachi was Iuprodigy17. She slowly opened the envelope, the paper, was small and tidy. It was an invitation to the annual Uchiha Formal. Held by Fugaku Uchiha.

_Dear Miss Nakamura_

_We are aware that Itachi Uchiha, has indeed invited to to this year's Uchiha Formal. It will be located at Uchiha estate. It will be held on the 16th of this Month. Please be dressed formally. You will be escorted by Itachi Uchiha. _

_Uchiha Inc._

"No, I'm not going," she said quietly, dropping the paper next to Itachi. She walked silently into her small lonesome apartment.

The next morning, she woke up and did her morning routine. She walked out her apartment with out a light breakfast, there was no need. Next to her door that morning was no doubt the Prodigy sitting there waiting for her. She ignored him, and lightly sprinted down her front steps. She noticed her blanket was folded neatly and placed on a corner of the porch.

Itachi stood up, on the sight of her. He said nothing, but started to follow her. She ignored him, and started into a light run, as did he. She started running with all her might, and he followed.

"Stop Following me!" she yelled, not aggressively, but not lightly. He said nothing but just kept following her at the pace she went.

She arrived at school, and lightened on the running into a walk. She walked into the building, and stood next to the principals office. Like yesterday, she had to do work. Though she hoped she didn't have to do the same work as yesterday.

Itachi arrived seconds after her, as soon as he was seen, armies of girls swarmed around him. "Itachi-san today is your formal? Yes? Who are you taking?" that question arrived numerous time, though no answer came from the person it was being asked. It was ironic actually

Tsunade came earlier than yesterday. "Same jobs as yesterday," she announced. I growled in towards my throat before going to the front of the school,to start my work.

"Misaki may I have a word with you?" Questioned Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am," she said reluctantly.

"She handed Misaki a regular piece of paper, which had a indifferent schedule on it. Misaki had a questionable face on.

"Your new schedule," Tsunade said answering Misaki's question.

Misaki stared at the schedule, all the classes were more advanced which was what she had hoped for, though she thought it was coming next semester, this was coming the first quarter. She didn't question the hospitality though.

"Misaki, I understand you are living alone? Are you not?" asked Tsunade. Misaki nodded slowly wondering where this conversation was going to lead. "Well I also understand that you are an orphan, and underage, way to underage to be living alone."

"No I'm not I have been doing fine all these years, just leave me alone!" Misaki screamed, knowing where this conversation was leading. They were going to put her into a stranger's home and think she was going to live there, and act like she belonged there.

"Well it is not my rules, it is the City's, and so We have already found you a suitable home to move into,"stated Tsunade."The Uchiha Estate, will be happy to let you live with them,and all else you should thank them for convincing me you are smart enough to be held on all these advance classes."

Misaki couldn't believe all that she was hearing, so they knew all along. This was all a trap. "No I'm not going to thank them, I don't want to move into a stranger's home and start living like I actually belong there. I'm not going to thank them, you could put me into a special-ed class for all I care, please don't make me move in with them!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry Misaki, this was the cities decision, not mine. I was just to send the orders out since I am your educator. It isn't going to matter anyhow, since you are a Nakamura, you parent's would have married you to their eldest son, when you turned 18, it was written in their will," Stated Tsunade firmly. "You will move in with them Tomorrow. And that is final"

Misaki left the office in a rage, she did not show anger, though she felt rage burning up her insides. She did not shed a tear, since yesterday's tear shed had left her with no tears to spare. That meant she would have to got to the formal, against her own will. And the worst part, she was engaged to some guy she didn't know. The eldest son of the Uchihas.

**NO R&R WELL NO NEW CHAPTER**

**That All & May The Force Be With U.**

**And may some tacos too, because they make good back up.**

**I was going to get hit by a bullet once, and a taco saved my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Outcaster**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

**Thank you- **

**Nickygravestone & ****RikaxSetsuna**** for reviewing chapter 1**

**But no one bothered to even review chapter 2.**

Outside the Uchiha had already started raking the leaves. He stared at her questionably, as if to ask what Tsunade had said to her. She glared at him, before picking up a rake. By the look she was giving him, he guessed Tsunade had told her about the news. He had known, and had secretly been watching out for her most of the time. She was so unique and she didn't swoon over him when ever he walked by.

Misaki started raking, taking out all her anger on the grass. She made the roots of the grass start to uplift from the earth. At least she still had music, if she had no music she would consider suicide as an option before moving into the Uchiha Estate.

After the morning punishment there was AP calculus, which was a step up from regular calculus, not because of it's difficulty but the teacher was Asuma. And the same way he taught artistic Music, he taught AP Calculus. He sat back in a chair and relaxed as we worked. This class though a little more difficult than calculus, was still to easy for her. But she didn't complain. Because if she got moved to a different class, she would be assigned to Guy who would most definitely be sympathetic of her.

"As most of you know E=MC squared." That was all Misaki heard before her mind wondered off to her problems. That was the first time her mind wondered off to something other than Music. She thought what her life would be like now living with The Uchihas.

Speaking of Uchihas, In walked Itachi Uchiha holding a late note. Asuma read the note quickly before sending Itachi to his seat. Which was two seats away from hers.

She was happy when the bell rang signaling the exits of all students from their current class. She walked quickly towards the door. Racing the Raven Haired Uchiha to the door. But of course The Uchiha had won. She progressed to her favorite class Artistic Music Class. Though the Uchiha does not have that class, he continues to go that way. She glared at him, and keep going ignoring the teen that followed close on her trail.

She enters the class, to see Asuma already there, from the works of the teacher's elevators. Students have to take the stairs there for taking a longer amount of time getting from one class to the other. She thought Itachi had already passed and continued to his next class, but no he had followed her to her class. Why?

"Hello Misaki-chan,"Waved Asuma with his peaceful smile that he greets mostly everyone with. Misaki ignored the heart warming smile, and confines her self in the bars of emotionless jail. "Ah Uchiha-san I see you have this class also now,"Said the easy going voice. She whipped around to meet the gaze of the Uchiha, she was not able to contain herself.

With venom in her voice she asked,"Why are all my classes in yours, and yours in mine?"

"I see the ice princess had melted her forcefield of coldness,"said Asuma, breaking the tension in between the two youngsters. He chuckled at his own joke, before handing a music sheet to Misaki. "Play this Misaki, and Uchiha you will start to write your music today." he commanded. He handed a blank music sheet to Itachi, and said write. He turned to Misaki, and relaxed.

Misaki cracked her knuckles, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the very few pleasures she was given in life. She started to play the pain away. Music melted the tension in the room, and all there was left was amazement.

True the Uchiha had heard Misaki play, yesterday in the coffee shop, though he wasn't paying full attention to the music. He was intending on giving her the invitation. But today he saw her, in her own world. She rocked back and forth, as her fingers moved dramatically, with the piano. He couldn't even grasp how fast her fingers moved, flawlessly, across the white and black keys.

Misaki felt the eyes bore into her side, the only eyes she was accustom to was Asuma's, and now this pair of foreign beads, were making her uncomfortable. She did the worst thing possible, she messed up, not one, but a whole measure of notes. She stopped completely, and slammed her fist against the pearly keys.

"Ugh, YOU,YOU," She screamed, pointing an accusing finger against the uchiha. If Asuma didn't know his pupil, he would have thought she was going to kill the Uchiha. And even now that Asuma knew her, he still thought she was going to tear him to shreds.

Her eyes red with blood shots of the unaccustomed tear sheds, and worry. She glared dangerously at the Uchiha. Itachi's father had told him to watch the young Nakamura, but now, The young Uchiha thought he needed the watching.

"Why are you watching me?"She asked anger dropped from every word.

The Uchiha merely watched with calm eyes, and said nothing.

Misaki closed her eyes, calmly, and rushed back to the piano. She started playing another number. She played even faster than usual. She ignored both stares she was getting. She played music that sounded angry, scary even if a child where to hear it. "Uchiha, stop staring at me!"she screamed, making the Uchiha do something he never did before. He looked away immediately.

After the foreign pair of eyes have left her, Misaki started to play the music given to her. Her eyes opened, and the somewhat happiness, she felt when playing music had returned. The music became a lot happier. Though Asuma could not catch what she said, The Uchiha heard the very last syllable.

"Thank you" she murmured.

After school that day, Misaki went to her usual job, only to find The Uchiha coming out of the coffee shop, just as she was to enter. She went inside, to find the owner stuffing a large sum of money into his pocket.

"Misaki, maybe you should take a small vacation, maybe for a week, or so," said the owner, as his smile grew bigger and bigger.

"W,W,Why?"asked Misaki her eyes widening quickly.

"Because if you don't take a vacation, I will be forced to fire you," he said anger lacing his words.

She turned to leave, but she punched the wall right before exiting. '_Damn Uchiha,_"

She walked home, her insides churning. Her worst fear was turning into reality. The Uchiha's are taking away her music. Coming onto her porch a black article of clothing caught her eyes. Hanging on her front door knob was a black dress, that probably would cost her a whole month pay check, It was coated in a dry clean bag. A note pinned to the plastic.

~This will be your dress this evening. Your belongings have already been packed for you. Please change into this dress, and at 6o'lock sharp A car will arrive for you.

She snatched up the dry cleaned dress, and brought it inside. She couldn't believe what she saw once she opened the door all of her belongings, were packed up in cardboard boxes stacked to the sky. She couldn't take this anymore. They've taken over her life. They even taken apart her piano and threw the pieces into a box. They had broken her life into pieces and threw it into a box.

She dropped the dress on the floor, and ran outside. She ran recklessly, for about 1 hour. They will just have to have the stupid formal without me. She thought happily. The gray clouds rolled in and in a flash, the rain started to pour. Se took cover under a bridge. Several homeless people were already taking cover here. One had a liquor bottle on him, and was drinking it to keep warm.

She stared at him helplessly. "Hey mister, I'll give you.."She pulled out a wad of money it probably added up to 300 dollars. (She took all the money she had just in case she didn't return home.)...300 dollars for that bottle. He looked up greedily, and quickly handed the bottle to her. She did the same with the cash.

She walked around, swinging her leg crazily. She took another swig from the bottle of yellow liquid that resumes to be liquor. She sat in the park,. Rain pouring onto her skin, it kind of felt like sticks of icy needles digging into her. She played with the squirrel she had captured. She thought it was a tiny piano. She poked it in the stomach thinking it was the g note. And again in the cheek, thinking it was an f note.

"Ha Ha Ha, my piano's fixed," she sang, her words slurred, so it sounded like,"HAHAHA, ry Riphano's Rixet,"

One hour before that happened

Itachi knocked her her door again, and again. But not a soul opened. He kicked the door down, to find the place deserted. The dress, was dropped onto the floor.

He raced out the door, into the icy rain. Plunged into his car, and rode, away in search of Misaki Nakamura.

He went to the near by piano shop, the music hangout. The coffee shop, though she was at neither.

As he gave up and was driving home, he saw a remarkably similar figure, sitting in the middle of the park, in the downpour. He stopped the car, and came out, not bothering with an umbrella. Running forwards, he could make out the silhouette to be Misaki's. He long hair was pasted onto her almost see through shirt.

Misaki notice a number of splashing foot steps coming towards her. He turned around to see an Uchiha coming towards her. "Hello handsome, what you are doing here?"she asked? Her words slurred so they could barely be understood. Misaki dropped the squirrel, letting it go to the safety of the tree. "Hey Itachi, do you want to hear a deep dark secret?" she asked.

The prodigy smirked before nodding slightly. The rain smudged the light right out of the little sun that was still up. Making the prodigy's face features seem sinister in a way.

"I have always thought you were cute, in a way,"she said a sly smile shown on her drunk face. The Prodigy felt a smirk begin to pull at the corner of his lips. Misaki's drunken state was beginning to show a slight amusement in Itachi's favor.

When the prodigy showed no read emotion to this, Misaki glared at him. "So since I'm of no importance you think you could just not show any sign that your alive?"she asked her voice growing in volume.

"Come on," Itachi said amusement laced in his words.

"Come on where?"she asked confusion showing on her face. Itachi said nothing, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards his car. The sudden movement, made her head spin. "I don't want to go, I don't want to go,"She screamed like toddler taken away from a candy store. After minutes of struggle, her head started seriously throbbing"Wait I'm, I'm dizzy," she said lightly. As though if she let out to much air she would get dizzier. Itachi ignored her, and kept on his quest for the dryness of the car. She soon became more tipsy, you would say, and collapsed onto the young Uchiha.

Itachi stopped when a unexpected weight came tumbling down onto him. He caught her just before she hit her head off the muddy grass. Helping her up, he carried her to the car bridal style.

She layed curled in a ball, the way a infant would do when warmth was fading from their body. She murmured something, before finding Itachi's leg. She happily snuggled into his flat stomach, trying to contain the little warmth she still had within her. Itachi stared at her, his eyes softened a bit, though it still seemed cold. The Cold hearted Uchiha had some what cracked beneath the, childish movements of Misaki.

Misaki woke up in the dead of night. The bed she layed on, was so strange and unfamiliar. It was what you would call, soft. She sat up in the large bed that was surly made for three. She look around, and studied her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked herself. Everything was different. She got off the bed and took light steps over to what seemed to be the door. But she failed miserably. She collapsed half way there complements of her throbbing temples.

Itachi bursted into the room, scanning for what had made the loud thump that just occurred. On the floor, was the body of a black haired female. Itachi grunted before walking closer to help up the helpless Misaki. "My head hurts," she complained not caring who it is that was helping her. It was probably the hang over the liquor she drank a few hours ago.

"I'll get you Tylenol," offered the Uchiha.

Misaki grunted, signaling for the Uchiha to stop. "Do you have a piano instead?" she asked lifting her head a bit, to see eye to eye with the Uchiha. He nodded slowly, though had no idea how a piano was going to help solve the hangover. Misaki smiled brightly, "Can I play it?" her face brightening a whole lot. It was as if she just been having an annoying head ache, instead of a hangover from 2 litters of Vodka

Itachi nodded, a weird look plastered on his features. He helped up the wobbling girl all the way downstairs. Though all the noise and commotion of the ongoing formal, made her head ache a lot worst.

"The formal is still going on?"she asked a amused smile twitched her mouth. The prodigy nodded. Misaki felt her stomach churn, she hated being in front of people while she played her music. But it was the only way to stop the throbbing head ache she wore right now.

All the violins stopped, as a horrible looking girl came stumbling down the grand stairway. Fugaku stopped all the talking with a tap of the fork and the wine glass. Just the sight of the wine, made Misaki's stomach boil up.

"Ms, Nakamura, I'm please you were able to make it," He said a grateful, set disgusted look appeared on his face."Why, dear are you not wearing the dress we had sent you?" he asked a embarrassed tone in the mix of his voice. Misaki groaned, before rushing to the grand piano, that a pianoist had been playing. She rudely pushed the Pianoist off the bench, before readying herself to play. The pianoist stared at Misaki in disbelief at the wet disgusting girl who just disgraced her.

"What the hell is Misaki doing here?" rang the voice of Sakura Haruna.

Misaki ignored the annoying ring, and started playing Allegro on the piano. But she somewhat changed the tempo. She played it a lot faster than it was originally written.

"Oh so she's the help, she was probably paid to play the piano here. But I'd wish she'd where better clothing. I mean hers is all wet and dull,"Said the snobby voice of Sakura once again.

That comment made Misaki mess up a whole bunch of measures. "That was a Mistake," Misaki growled, loud in volume, low in voice. And Extremely high on dangerous.

"Ignore her," urged Itachi, after seeing what Misaki had said to Itachi after he stared at her play, he didn't want a commotion at his father's formal. Misaki did as told, and took a deep breath. She started playing again. This time the wonderful melody of Cabaret.

Minutes past, and the crowd was listening carefully at Misaki's beautiful playing. When she was done, she felt a fearful force wash over her. She had just played in front of the snobs that she detested. And now if she turned around, she would have to face them. She tightened her eyes, and Itachi noticed.

"Father go back to the party," he whispered in a weird tone.

"Right Right, now everyone onto cake."Fugaku announced, making the crowd rowdy. The crowd turned in the direction of the over sized cake. Misaki turned around, her eyes loosening, and ran towards the grand stair ways he had just come down of. Itachi escorting her all the way, unsure if her hang over had truly gone away.

On the up, they were stopped by a few girls, that had just watch the prince himself help the loner down from who knows here. And they wanted an explanation "Itachi-san, why are you helping that girl, and why is she even here, she only played like 2 songs, isn't she the piano player? She should be playing the whole night." complained the shrilly voices of Itachi's fan girls.

"Mind your own business," Itachi warned. But as always the girls had not, and continued following the two up stairs. At the top, Sakura did something she shouldn't have done. She tripped Misaki, and Misaki tripped and fell onto her knees. "You Mother Fucking Bitch,"Screamed the on coming Misaki, pouncing a tackle to the pink haired teen to her death. "No," said the commanding voice of Itachi. Making Misaki stop strait in her tracks.

"See? You loner, Itachi-san will always take my side. "bragged the pink haired female. Moments after that comment, the rude Female, was taken away by the Security guard. The fan girls after seeing that, left the two alone, not wanted to be taken away by the large muscular guy.

Both Misaki, and Itachi held in a laughter, ad the herd of girls left in defeat. "This doesn't mean I will start liking you, I won't even talk to you. But I will sort of tolerate you," said Misaki.

**IF no one reviews I will not update. I REFUSE TO UPDATE**

**OK The next one is going to be good. Because Misaki, and Itahci go soft, and go on a date.**

**If you think I over use a word, or somthing, or If I need to fix or imporve on somthing. please tell me, so I could imporve.**

**MAY the force be with you. **

**HAHA**

**-I touch you, and smell you-**

**The force is strong in this one.**

**BOO-YA I FINISHED CHAPTER 4 too. all you need to do to like review and you'll get it. ** 


End file.
